Hermit Crawmad
The Hermit Crawmad (シャコモドキ) is an enemy found in Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3 and is one of the members of the Crawmad family, the other being the Bug-Eyed Crawmad. A very large one is shown in one version of the Pikmin 2 ''game case. They resemble stout lobster or shrimp-like crustaceans whose claws resemble those of squillas, but are in fact related to hermit crabs. It sits in its burrow, and is usually found around watery areas, although it can survive on dry land as well. It will peek out of its hole when prey, such as Pikmin, approach it. If a Pikmin gets too close to its dwelling, the Crawmad will attack. It attacks by charging out of its hole and grabbing a Pikmin, dragging it back to its nest, where the Pikmin is devoured. The only way to kill it is to lure it out and attack its vulnerable backside before it can crawl back to its hole. After being killed, the hole withers away (''Pikmin 2 ''only). Larger versions of this creature exist due to a random size distribution, but they are not considered a separate species, nor do they give more Pokos or any more Pikmin seeds. Hermit Crawmads get a serious HD makeover in Pikmin 3. This game also reveals a larger, related species of the Hermit Crawmad', 'the Bug-Eyed Crawmad. Unlike in ''Pikmin 2, ''all Hermit Crawmads are the now same size. The Hermit Crawmad appears in ''Pikmin 3, sometimes alongside the Bug-Eyed Crawmad. When near many other Crawmads, they can crawl into each other's holes. The Hermit Crawmad from Pikmin 3's tail is pinkish instead of the green color from Pikmin 2. Notes Olimar's Notes "Looking at the eyes and sickle-shaped legs characteristic of squillas, one would think this is a squilla relative. In fact, it is a relative of the hermit crab. This species, however, has migrated from seaside life in a shell and instead inhabits burrows in the ground. While its legs appear sickle-like, they are pincers that have evolved into a fin shape. This beast feeds on small creatures that pass by its lair, dragging them inside to eat them." Louie's Notes "Shuck from the shell, bake on high heat until crispy, then dip in a pot of melted milk chocolate. Lip-smacking sweet!" Nintendo Player's Guide "Because of the shell on its top half, the Hermit Crawmad is invincible when it's looking out at the battlefield from its hole. The only way to defeat one of the creatures is to draw it from its hole, avoid its attack, then swarm it as it retreats." ''Pikmin 3 Prima Guide ''"The Hermit Crawmad is a burrowing amphibious creature. When you approach the enemy's hiding spot, it pops out of the ground and lunges towards your squad. If the enemy manages to snatch any of your Pikmin, it drags its prey back underground. After you coax a Hermit Crawmad out of its hole, flank the creature to keep your Pikmin out of harm's way, then send your squad charging in to attack the Hermit Crawmad's fleshy body. Since these enemies tend to lurk in the water, it's best to use only Blue Pikmin during these encounters." Battle Strategy Pikmin Lure it out of its hole by moving some Pikmin near its hole, then run away. It'll come out and try to get a Pikmin. When it starts to turn around, swarm its backside. Another strategy would be to move the current captain to lure the Hermit Crawmad away from its hole, then swarming it. The player can also use Purple Pikmin to stun the Hermit Crawmad on its way back to its hole. Another risky way is to position a captain near the Crawmad and using the other captain to use his Pikmin to swarm it when the Crawmad rushes for the bait. In'' Pikmin 3'', a bomb rock can be fed to the creature to kill it once it has returned to its nest. Captains Go near the hole and wait a second, then run. It will come out. Proceed to punch its backside. This will have to be done about three times to finish it off. Glitches *Very rarely, if you petrify a Hermit Crawmad and kill it in the water in its dwelling, it will produce a strange butterfly-shaped "wave" effect that will last for the remainder of the time a player is there (only observed on Sublevel 6 of the Hole of Heroes). Gallery Hermitcrawmad.jpg|The official artwork for the Hermit Crawmad in Pikmin 2. 30hermitcrawmad.png|A Hermit Crawmad from Pikmin 2. Hermit Crawmad.png|A Hermit Crawmad within its hole in Pikmin 2. Hermit Crawmad full.png|A Hermit Crawmad scuttling back to its hole. HermitCrawmadP3.png|The Hermit Crawmad in the Bingo Battle map, Stagnant Sea. It can be seen on Player 1's screen. ZlCfzRDqXZUh0iGCwV.jpeg|A frontal view of the Hermit Crawmad in Pikmin 3. ZlCfzREdnU4x31JVFZ.jpg|Side view of a Hermit Crawmad Hemisphere.jpg|A Hermit Crawmad peeking from its burrow. Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Dream Den Category:Shower Room Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Wistful Wild Category:Citadel of Spiders Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Crawmads Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Garden of Hope Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Louie's notes Category:Olimar's notes Category:Aquatic enemies Category:Canon